My happy ending after the dark past
by AnimeAnime24
Summary: So, this is a story about a girl with a bad past, a lot of death and blood... and she wants a normal life but she get's something else in return... read if you'd like, or don't... I don't know where this story is really going, but... yeah... rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is my little story, please feel free to R&R and guess what... YOU can even suggest ideas... yup! that's right! so go ahead. This story belongs to me as of now and forever, and the OC's too so, no stealing! I don't own the anime/manga!**

* * *

I hate God.

I really do, just when I finally had the life I always wished for, he just took it all away from me again. Or at least, this time he took me away from it. He first took away my happiness, then my young brother, then my twin sister and as if it wasn't enough, he took the rest of my family…

Let me tell you, how your so beloved "God" doomed me once again.

I'm a normal girl, or so I like to pretend, I do normal things, or so I like to pretend… Truth is I'm not… "normal", I'm of "royal" blood. I come from two royal families, Hamilton and Ravenclaw. "The Hamiltons" came originally from France, but due to whatever issues they moved to America and "fought" to keep their precious tittle of "noble family". "The Ravenclaws" they used to be a noble family in the old England. Used to be as in no one gives a flying bloody Marry about this anymore. So here I am, born in a family with graceful and beautiful people, nothing wrong right?

Well, maybe except the fact that when me and my sister were born we had tattoos on our body's and maybe the fact that we had powers. My grate Grandma Natasha, Nana for short, used to say that we were a blessing, a gift from god himself, that we were destined for greatness and other shit.

After losing my little brother my mother went nuts, shit hit the fan and it got sprayed everywhere. Then my sister died and the rest is history… My Nana raised me, until I was 13 years old, she then died in her sleep from a heart failure. And after her death I was all alone, I had relatives, but who will take in a "cursed" child? So I went down a bad road… fighting with my fists or a weapon, I got what you would call a "job" at a club, I formed a band with my "friends" they started doing drugs, I got in a gang called "The Scorpions". And it all lasted until I was 16, when I had enough, enough blood, enough fighting, enough of that lifestyle. And since then I tried to live a "normal" life, well… as normal as it can get.

And this summer before my birthday my friends decided to take me to the beach, to make more "'nice" memories together, all nice and good until one day, as we were walking towards the beach we saw a strange looking old water well. I would have just ignored it, but my soul sister Tish, decided that she's going to be a bitch and go investigate. And if Tish goes, then Jessica follows, then Maya goes after them and soon enough I'm alone as everyone is by the well. There was no other choice but to go there and see what was the fuss about.

"Chriss you have to see this! It's so fucking freaky!" I heard Tish yelling that more than just a little interested in that damned well.

"Are we… like… really doing this?" I asked a little annoyed.

"She's right, this is stupid. You should be ashamed of yourselves." I heard Jessica say.

"Well if you're going to side with me, then how about you stop taking pictures like you're at the zoo." I said as I got closer. "I don't like this, it gives me a bad vibe…" I said as I stopped.

Then Maya looked at me and said "Chrissy… are you… scared of some old sealed well and some writing?"

Now that got me interested, damn my curiosity. "What writings? What seal?"

My reaction made Tish smile as she said "There's the Christy I know! There's the supernatural freak!"

"Shut up…" I mumbled as I got closer and saw the well. It was indeed sealed and it had a lot of old rusty looking nails in it, but the writing… it seemed familiar, like I saw it somewhere before.

I instinctively went to touch the writing, I could hear the sound of Tish's voice saying "What? Are we going to call forward the spirit of this well and give up a virgin? … Well that leaves Christy I guess…" and Jessica saying something, then Maya laughing… But it seemed to be more and more distant as I was still touching the writings.

"Chriss, you're bleeding!" I heard Abby say, and as I looked up to her, there was a big ripping sound, like someone was ripping apart a piece of paper.

I looked down at the old well and the seal was broken, the old rusty nails were gone, then a long moment of silence as I kept looking into the darkness, as if I was expecting something. And there it was, a hand stretching from the darkness, grabbing my own. I tried to pull away, but somehow my body wouldn't move, my chest was hot, yet my blood seemed cold, frozen. My heart was beating so fast, my head started to hurt, I felt anxiety, like how you're going to see someone dear to you after a long time, there were butterflies in my stomach. Yet I was so scared, I felt something wet on my cheeks, was I crying? I was crying, I was terrified, I looked at my friend ready to ask for help, but they looked just fine… was I having a vision? But that's impossible, I could only have visions when me and my twin sister would hold hands. I looked back at my friends once again, but now they were walking away, as if nothing happened.

I started screaming, yelling. "Tish! Help, Tish! Mortishia! Jessica! Maya, please! Abby! Guys come on! Help me, please!" I felt the hand starting to pull me in, I tried to fight it, I tried screaming louder. But nothing, like my body was frozen with fear but my heart filled with excitement… For the first time, I could feel my soul and mind being pulled in two directions, one of happiness and one of fear. I felt confused and more scared by the second, for me the time slowed down, everything was in slow motion… And in slow motion I saw Tish, my soul sister, turning around to look at me, only to see her crying with tears of blood, as I feel in the well, being swallowed by darkness.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes, English is only my second language and is self-taught. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Y'ello! how are you? here's an update... and it kind of sucks... I tried my best... **

* * *

I heard the sound of two big doors being closed behind me as I was pulled deeper and deeper into the well. I looked at the hand that was still around mine, it was white, the hand of a man. The grip got tighter, I could feel bruises forming already. I was really scared. As we got deeper apparently, I could see a light, or more lights… they were bright and moving… not moving around but, like pictures or images… memories, my memories. Of everything and everyone, the bad ones, the good ones, all of them, floating in pure darkness, they looked like strips of movie reels and as we got closer, they seemed to automatically connect to me. I guess that was normal since they were my memories, but why like this? I heard that when you die, your life gets instantly replayed before you, but outside of your body? And in this form? The grip on my hand got tighter as if to remind me that's there and in an instant fear, anxiety and all those other feeling came back, only stronger than before. All of a sudden a second hand came and griped one of the movie reels, squeezing it. The pain I felt was unbearable and what was worse was that all I could do is scream. I was being pulled harder, faster into what seemed to be only darkness before I came in contact with cold water. I looked around, now realizing that I was at the bottom of a lake, it was dark, cold and my body was numb, I felt trapped. There was no hand holding me, so why was I not swimming? Why did my body refused to work? I barely had any air in my lung, is this how I would die? Away from my friends, from my home, from the only things I had… I tried to keep my eyes open, not like there was anything to see, only darkness and my memories, the movie reels. As I was just floating at the bottom of some lake, cold, numb, in darkness once again, with nothing but my hair and memories floating around me. Nothing to do but just give up… but I didn't want to… I don't want to die like this.

'_Fight. Fight it, survive!' _were the only thoughts that came to my mind, my numb mind felt so weak, tired, too tired for fighting.

'_Then die.'_

But I don't want to, not yet, it doesn't feel right.

'_The fight, if you don't have the power to fight for yourself, then fight of them.'_

"_Them_" she said, who is '_them_'?

Tish… I didn't want to lose her, why did they ignore me? Why was she crying? I want to know, I don't want to lose '_them'_! Not yet, I'm not ready yet. I still want to live, for me, for them, for Nana, for Joseph, for you, Lala. I promised you to live, I can't die. Not yet.

'_Live, Christy. Live for them, for him, for her… for us!'_

"_For us!_" as I thought that I felt the movie reels move.

I opened my eyes and I saw them glowing brighter and shooting upwards, towards the surface I hoped.

As I closed my eyes, trying to hold on the air I still had in my lungs, I felt a gloved warm hand griping my right one, pulling me against something hard. It felt warm and safe, without realizing I released the last bit of air I still had. Then I felt something warm and soft against my lips, then air filling my lungs. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into a pair of glowing eyes, as a hand went around my waist bringing me closer to him. He started swimming towards to surface as my eyes got heavy and closed on their own. I remember feeling cold, wet, yet warm, safe and happy.

'_Christine. My sister, you mustn't die. You have to fight him! Do not be scared!' _was the last thing I heard before losing conscience.

* * *

**The same day different world.**

"Master Ciel, lunch will be ready shortly. Shall we take advantage of the wheatear and serve it outside?"

"Outside? I don't why not."

"Very well, I shall see to it."

"Mhm, just leave already. I'm busy."

"I do not believe playing board games counts as busy, but as you wish."

As Sebastian excused himself, Ciel threw him a annoyed look and resumed playing.

* * *

**At lunch.**

"Sebastian, the wind is blowing." Said an annoyed Ciel.

"In deed it is." Sebastian said looking at his master while wearing his usual smile

"Are you implying that I should somehow stop the wind from blowing, young master?" said Sebastian now clearly amused by his master.

"Like that is possible." Mumbled Ciel.

"There are ways to do that."

"Like building a glass house around me?" Ciel asked sarcastically.

"If you wished so, then yes." Sebastian commented amused.

Ciel threw Sebastian an annoyed look and went on eating, after eating Ciel was drinking tea when a loud ripping sound was heard. Everyone looked where the sound came from, and it was coming from the sky.

"Sebastian what are those?"

"I believe those are cinematic records, young master."

"From who?" Ciel asked now interested.

"That I do not know. It's coming from the lake, shall I go see what's happening?"

"Yes… You go do that, I'll be in my office."

"More games my lord?"

"No signing papers." Ciel said annoyed and tired.

As Ciel left, Sebastian went toward the lake to find the source of the cinematic records.

When he reached the lake he saw the record and they appeared interesting to say at least.

"Bloody and violent, not to forget blurry." He said as he walked closer to the lake. Sebastian took off his tailcoat and dived into the lake. He followed the record towards their owner at the bottom of the lake. A girl was floating there, this was interesting. Why was she not floating on the surface of the water? How could she float on the bottom of the lake? Life as young master knows it is going to change. Sebastian thought as he swam closer to the girl.

* * *

**Yeah... as you could see I'm not that good with doing Ciel's or Sebastian's lines and stuff... and the story is going to be from Christine's perspective only and I'll narrate it only from like her point of view...**

**As I was witting the first part I was listening to Alan - Red Cliff and Amadeus - Memories from Russia...  
**

**Red Cliff and some other songs will be Christy's favorite songs and stuff... hope you liked it and R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y'ello! so... a new chapter... this is longer, 1,702 words to be more exact... without this notes I'm currently writing... hehe... I don't own the original story, only my original characters, enjoy!**

* * *

'_**Christy! Hurry up! Christy? Come on, mom is waiting!'**_

'_**Ok, ok. Coming! Sorry mommy…' I said as I walked down the stairs.**_

'_**Don't worry sweetheart. Come now, we'll be late to the party.' My mother said as she held a loving head over the little lump in her stomach.**_

'_**Mommy can I name our sister?' I looked at Lala as she said that.**_

'_**Hmm… Maybe.' I looked at our mother as I pouted a little.**_

'_**Why does Lala get to name the baby? I want to name it too!' I said as Lala started giggling.**_

'_**Tell you what Christine, if it's a boy you can come up with a name. And if it's a girl then Lalabella can come up with a name. Me and your father will consider it, deal?'**_

'_**Deal!' me and Lala said in unison as we held hands and getting in the car.**_

_**The drive to the party was pretty long. But mommy told us stories about her and father, how they meet and little stories about our big brother and our big sister.**_

_**When we arrived to the party we were welcomed by many familiar faces. It was fun, I saw Nana and she told me secrets about the sun and the moon. Nana always knew how to entertain us, the children. But she once told me that she secretly loves telling me stories more than the other children, more than even Lala. It made me happy, but Lala wasn't… so I promised Lala that I'll tell her all about them. After that she was happy.**_

_**After eating and dancing, telling stories and adults "catching up" mother wanted to go home, she said she was feeling tired.**_

_**So we were on our way home, but something was weird… daddy was weird…**_

_**Scary, somehow. He seemed different, I told Lala thru our connection. She just said that I was imagining it, that daddy was normal. When we got home mommy went to sleep right away, so daddy had to tuck us in. He smelled different… of someone unknown to me… or something. As soon as daddy walked out of my room I went to Lala's room, but as I was going to her room I passed daddy's office. There was light coming thru the cracked door, I couldn't help but peek… and I saw daddy and my big sister. He kept saying that she is dirty, that she is tainted. She was moaning and gripping daddy's back. What was happening? What was daddy doing to her? I ran into Lala's room, I woke her up and told her what I saw, she said that maybe I was dreaming, then I showed her my memories.**_

_**She seemed shocked, angry. She told me to not say anything to mommy, she made me promise. She then told me that daddy does that to Karen almost every night, and that mommy doesn't know. After a while we both fell asleep.**_

_**I woke up to mommy screaming, I looked at Lala terrified as she mirrored my reaction, then we both ran out the door towards the screaming. Mommy was on the floor bleeding and crying at the bottom of the stairs. Daddy was next to her, talking to the phone. Mommy looked at me and Lala, then she pointed at us yelling "monster".**_

_**Why was she yelling that at Lala? What did Lala do? But she wasn't yelling at Lala… she was pointing at me, yelling at me…**_

My eyes opened as I lay in a soft bed, I felt tired, emotionally drained. My eyes closed on their own as I began drifting to sleep, not long after that images, memories flooded my mind, memories of yesterday. I stood up, my dream still fresh in my mind, the pain, the feelings. My mother… A beautiful woman, an ex-model, she fell in love with my father when she was only fifteen, not long after that she had her first child. She and father married as she was 5 months pregnant , she always said she never regretted anything, not meeting my dad, nor falling in love, or getting pregnant. I still don't know what happened that day, why she acted that way… but after that morning she was back to normal, until my little brother was born, then she started acting weird, and after his death shit went crazy.

I got out of bed and went to the window… where was I? Not long after that thought I heard a knock on my door, I turned around to find two pair of rusty blood eyes staring at me.

"Hello…?" May I just say that my brain is amazing when it comes to strangers? No? I just said it anyway…

"Hello." He said back amused.

"Um…Hi?" Really? ...Let's just take a moment and hold a moment of silence for my own stupidity, shall we?

"Hello, again. Are you alright?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

Oh he is so thinking that I'm retarded now. "Yes, you?" What? Brain… brain, darling… why?

"I am fine, thank you for asking. Young master would like to talk to you, if you wish." He opened the door and gestured towards the hallway.

"Um… sure?" Question mark? Why? Is it me or do you not function correctly mind? Do you need an upgrade for logic? Or maybe… common sense? Did you lose them somehow?

I walked out the door waiting for him to take me to his master. Wait…

'MASTER?!"

"Pardon?" he stopped, then turned back to me.

"You said "young master" …"

"Yes?"

"Are you… a sex slave?" "Sex slave"? Wow talking about stupidity, way to jump to conclusion brain. There's a thing that's like a filter, but for words, you use it to filter your thoughts before speaking, maybe you've heard of it?

"Pardon?" he asked quite shocked at what I just said… I can't blame the guy, I would be too.

"You know… a sex slave… You don't look black, not that I'm racist, but unless you're black you're not a normal slave bought by a white person. So that leaves sex slave… but you said "young master" as in a male person… so… is your master an old, fat, smelly man that like to fuck people in their butt? Oh my good Lord is he a pedophile?! Wait you look over eighteen so I guess you're of legal age, but still..."

"No, I'm just one simple butler." He said as he tried to overcome what I just said… or looked like it.

"Oh, ok then."

"Now, shall we keep on going?" he turned his back to me and started walking, not even waiting for an answer.

'Why would he "ask" me something like that, but then just walk away not waiting for my answer? How rude.'

We reached two big doors 'Is this the office? Where the "young master" is?' I thought as he opened one of the doors for me to walk in.

"Oh… so you are indeed a young child…" I said as I turned to the butler saying "So I guess you're the pedophile?" My reactions… always… priceless. If there's one thing I treasure the most about my personality is this part of me… the one that says stupid, sarcastic, morbid things without caring at all.

Both the butler and the kid looked at me in shock. The butler more amused, but still in shock.

"Excuse me?" the kid asked outraged.

"What you need to go to the bathroom?" I asked.

The kid looked like he was about to have me killed and I decided to apologies… kind off…

"Sorry, now I'm just a straight up bitch." I said as I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

He didn't look happy with my apology, but that's the closest he's ever going to get. "Right, who are you?" he asked me.

"Um… who are you first of all?" One thing that I know… equivalent exchange… you give something in return of something else… is that from television? Nope, it's from an anime. Yup, I'm like that.

"I asked first." Did, like did he just say that? Wow…

"Um… ok, KID, first of all, 1. Equivalent exchange, you give something then I give something and 2. I'm the lady, ok? You better learn that the female gets to choose and decide thing. Not you, so you better learn that before you get married. That is, if you want a happy life. Ok?"

The kid looked so pissed at me… not even one hour awake and I'm already annoying someone… someone stop me, I'm on a roll.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive house. And that is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

"As in the writer? No, wait he's dead."

"What writer?" Ciel asked.

"The one that wrote a demon classification…"

"Demon classification?" They both looked at me like I had two or three heads.

"Yeah… like him, he is a demon right?"

Both Ciel and Sebastian looked shocked and impressed.

Ciel was the one to speak next "How did you know?"

"Well last time I checked human eyes don't glow under water. Nor do they smell demon-ish. I just know it, let's just leave it at that."

"You just know it?" Ciel asked.

"Yes… let's just leave it at that."

"Right, your name?"

"Oh, right. I'm Ravenclaw Christine Hamilton, I'm almost eighteen years old and yes, I have two family names, it's a long story. Now what's with the Victorian era theme?"

"Theme? This is how everyone dresses… what's with your clothes?"

"What's wrong with them? They're beach clothes."

"Beach cloths? Last time I checked ladies don't wear that to the beach."

"Um… they do… in 2014, they do. What didn't you get the memo of what year were in?"

Both Ciel and Sebastian looked confused at me. "What? What'd I do?" I asked confused.

"Were in the year 1887." Ciel said as he looked at me, studying my face closely.

"What? No… I… You mean I'm not even born yet?! I was born in 1996! It's not possible." They both kept looking at me as I freaked out even more. "This can't be happening."

* * *

**yup... sorry for the bad ending... I didn't know if to go on with the story or where to end it, but its kind of late so I was like... YOLO! I hope you like it and that you like Christine, she and I are kind of the same in some traits, she's like my sister... R&R if you'd like and bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y'ello... so... I was sick, then I was like "neah", then "the fuck did I even write?!" and when I looked on the other documents I saw soo many mistakes and I was like *facepalm* "Are you stupid?!" but mistakes are mistakes... and if I were able to fix them or my writing then no one will facepalm themselves while reading or being like "...lol... wut?"... too much 9gag... any way you're in for a long one... So go to bathroom, get food and drinks, 'cause this sjit's big like over 3,000 words... Sorry if the sorry is iffy, I'm trying... please do R&R it helps, I feel like an youtuber "Please leave a like if you enjoyed, don't forget to subscribe and share it with your friend" really like "like, share and subscribe it keeps the internet alive!" you heard it here first!**

* * *

**Last chapter…**

**"_What? No… I… You mean I'm not even born yet?! I was born in 1996! It's not possible." They both kept looking at me as I freaked out even more. "This can't be happening"_**

**Now.**

"How is it possible?" I asked while looking at the floor.

Both Sebastian and Ciel kept quiet for a few moments, and then Ciel said "Is it possible? Perhaps it's possible to travel thru some kind of door. Sebastian?" more like asked I guess.

"It is. However it requires a lot of power to open a door thru time and space. Let alone bringing someone from the other side."

"Any ideas who might have done it?" Ciel asked. I looked at him, not knowing if he was speaking to me or Sebastian, but as he was looking at me I decided to answer the question.

"No." My answer was simple, no following explanation, short and simple. So not like "me", god I hope I'm not reversing to depression now.

Ciel then looked at Sebastian like he was waiting for an answer. And Sebastian did not fail to give him one.

"Personally, yes. But I don't see why they will go thru all this trouble to open a door and bring only one girl thru it."

Ciel was looking at me and said "Maybe some other demons? To make a contract with her. Perhaps?"

"Perhaps. But then again why go thru all this trouble? If they knew about her then they were from her time. So why go thru all this trouble?" Sebastian said as he came closer to Ciel to face me.

"Is her soul that delicious?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"No. Not at all. It's quite plain if I might say so." Sebastian answered without batting an eye.

Hey… I'm still here, you know? Talking about me like that. Being judged by a demon and a kid… The nerve of some people! Or the nerve of some creatures!

"The maybe they aren't demons?" Ciel asked… or said…

"Angels? Why would they even do that?" Sebastian asked quite intrigued by this idea.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." Ciel replied. "Maybe we should go and visit Undertaker? Maybe he will know something about this."

"Tomorrow, perhaps?" Sebastian asked Ciel who was still eyeing me.

"Yes, tomorrow after breakfast." Ciel said that he added "Sebastian show her around, introduce her to Mey-Rin, to Finny, Bard and Tanaka." He finished.

"As you wish, young master." Sebastian said as he bowed to Ciel. He then started to walk towards the door as I got up to follow him.

As Sebastian did his best to show me around, not that I thought that he was trying or that he had to even try. He seemed the type of person that was capable, then again he was and is a demon. I kept thinking about our little conversation earlier, I understood nothing form that… my mind was busy being shocked… Someone opened a door thru time and space to get me here? Why?

"It wasn't a door so to say… It was an old dried up water well… It was sealed and had writings on it." I didn't even realized that I said that out loud until I bumped into Sebastian's chest. Funny, I thought I was looking forward… well I usually space out and do stuff like that. Tish always said that I was a genius on pretending to listen, that I could look like I was listening even nod my head in approval while thinking about other stuff. Or that I could easily look at you, listen to you, but not remember anything. It will go in thru one ear and out the other.

It seemed like I did that even now because Sebastian looked at me as I was fucking with him. Not like that… in THAT way, God… that face you do when your best friend does something stupid and doesn't even realize it and you have to explain it to her… or him.

"Were you even listening?" He asked me. Yup, he's angry… I don't blame him, I would be too. Talking all this time to someone who seemed like was listening and then they interrupt you by saying something completely off subject. I always got angry at Tish because of that, she would always say "I might be annoying and stuff, but I learned from the best. I at least do it when I'm bored or what to ignore you or whatever. Not like someone who seems to have been born with a natural daze option incorporated. I love you too." And we would laugh and then joke… I miss her already.

"Lady Christine?" Oh, right. He was talking, sorry.

"Hmm? Oh no… sorry I was thinking."

"I could see that." Man did he not sound annoyed. "Do you remember what was written on that seal or the well?" He asked me.

"I guess… On the well were a few thing like "Thru the gates of Heaven, I fall into Hell." Then… umm I remember "To find what I have lost." And let me remember…"

"Sufletul meu, inima mea, perechea mea" I mumbled " I think that was it… so from the top, the whole thing "Thru the gates of Heaven, I fall into Hell to find what I have lost. My soul, my heart, my mate." But I don't know latin that well so I don't really know what was on the seal, but it had "Deus" on it among other words. Does it mean something? To you I mean."

"Thru the gates of heaven?" He repeated what I said.

"Yes… it was written in a different language… I could translate it because I knew those words from my great grandmother. She had them tattooed on her back, she said that when she was younger she was an active member of an occult and they all had the same tattoo." I said looking out the big windows.

"An active member of an occult?"

"Yeah. She became inactive when she married. It was their law apparently, when you marry you stop being active in order to live." I said looking at the sky.

"In order to live?" He asked.

"Yes, she never told me what they were doing there specifically… She told me however that she feared nothing but the angels. That if there was one creature you should fear and run from, are the angels."

"Why?" He asked coming a little closer to me.

"We stole God." I said looking at his reflection in the window.

"You stole God?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. His eyes slightly glowing, I guess he was curious.

"Yeah, we took God's love away from them. We were God's most beloved creation, he gave us a paradise, this earth, and we destroyed it. Tainted it with our sins, that's they hate humans."

Sebastian's eyes were glowing a bright purple color; to me it seemed more a paler shade of neon purple. Am I weird? The answer is "yes" so stop looking for it. He came closer to me, his left hand touching me left shoulder lightly. Coming closer so that his head was closer to mine, his nose near me hair. I could feel him breathing, his breath was hitting my ear and right cheek like a light breeze. My heart was beating so fast right now, my breathing was uneven and that was visible.

"Have you ever met an angel, Lady Christine?" He asked me while smirking and looking in my eyes in my window reflection.

"Face to face? No. But I can imagine how they smell." I said.

"Really? How?" He asked amused.

"Non-demon-ish… ?" I said, more like asked. He again smirked, his nose more closer to my hair now.

Breathing deeply in he said "That would be correct, Lady Christine." And the exhaling.

He frowned and took another deep breath, then let out a "hmm" sound. "It seems that your smell is not "plain" at all. Interesting." He said as he backed away. I turned around to face him.

"Well I was actually wondering how my smell or soul smelled "plain" as you said when I have some supernatural powers." I said crossing my arms under my chest. He looked at me and seemed like he was thinking.

"It reminds me of something." He said after staring at me for a few seconds. "But I don't remember of what." He continued.

I stared at him as he seemed to really think about it. Now that I was looking at him, he was drop dead gorgeous. Not that I didn't see that earlier, I mean… he's that type of guy who's any girls dream… God I would jump him… bad, so bad… I wouldn't mind him raping me, not at all… Oh God Christy. But it's not like I lied, no sane girl would really put up a fight… either she would be blind or completely, fully retarded. I mean, why would you fight him? Look at that… just look at it, at the whole package, not just the ass, chest, eyes, lips, hair that I would like to pull during sex… but the whole package… Now I know why Nana said she would rather go to hell than heaven… horny old hag… If all demons are like him or close, then I might have solved the mystery on why most people go to hell and why so many girls are submissive… they're preparing.

"Wait… something?!" I asked. Hey I'm slow at times…

"Hmm? Oh, yes." He answered so easily.

"Not "oh yes" and not something! Maybe someone! It's a huge difference." I said.

He just looked at me and said "Perhaps. Shall we keep going now?" once again he asked but not waited for my answer… what if I needed to go to bathroom? Idiot…

When we reached the kitchen we could hear panic on the other side of the door. When Sebastian opened the door they all froze in fear. 'How funny.' I thought. The younger one started apologizing about destroying some flowers that apparently Sebastian planted, then the red head started crying about some broken cups while the chef looked away from the whole scene like he wasn't hiding some burned meat behind him.

Then red head stopped and looked at me… the moment she saw me her nose started bleeding and saying that I was daring and "blunt" for showing so much skin and that she admired me for that. I was more concerned about the amount of blood she was losing.

"Oh yes, this is Lady Christine. Lady Christine this is Mey-Rin, our only maid, then there's Mister Tanaka, here we have Finnian our gardener and Baldroy, our chef."

The moment he finished his sentence I was attacked with questions. I looked at Sebastian for some help, he only sighed and said "One question at a time."

I smiled as a thank you towards him as Mey-Rin asked "From where are you?" I looked at her and said "America, 2014."

Sebastian looked at me as I was stupid, well sometimes I don't pretend to be, I just am. But not right now. I looked at him and said "If you wanted me to lie you should have told me, 'cause for one I didn't see the reason why to do that." He just kept looking at me like I was stupid. 'How amusing.' I thought.

"So you're from the future?" Mey-Rin asked me.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"Really? Wow, how is it like?" Finnian asked me. Now comes the hard part… do I lie? Or do I say the truth? I mean I could destroy their dreams, hopes and illusions…

Here goes nothing… "Um, cool… we're working on developing flying cars…" I guess…

They all looked at me and started getting exiting, Mey-Rin with Finnian and Baldroy started talking and throwing ideas, exchanging ideas and stuff.

Sebastian touched my right shoulder to get my attention and said "Shall we go get you changed?" while throwing me a small smile. Well, what the hell. "Can I say no?" I asked him hoping for an "yes"

"I'm afraid not." Was all he said before turning around and opening the door.

I followed him to my room, the whole way I was quiet. Something didn't sit right with me, with the conversation and what I said about Nana… I guess he noticed because when we got to my room he asked "Is there something wrong?"

I just entered the room making an "mhmmm" sound like I was approving him.

"Lady Christine?" he asked again. I just turned at him and snapped "I think she was into the devil."

He just looked at me and asked "Who?"

"Nana." I replied while looking around the room.

"Why would you say that?" he asked as he went to the closet opening it.

"What normal person names their children Lilith and Cain in the 1944's?" I asked as I went toward the big mirror I had in my room.

Sebastian stopped and looked at me, eyes glowing once more. God am I that special? We met like not even 48 hours ago and I made him angry, amused and made his eyes glow 3 times. I'm on a roll… and I know this will come back to bite me in the ass later, damn you karma.

"Lilith and Cain?" he asked, more like repeated as he came closer once again.

"Mhm." I said as I was eyeing my own reflection… knee length natural platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes sometimes seemed an icy neon color, natural peach colored lips, hour glass figure, small fragile looking figure… I really took after my mother; Nana always said that I took after her, to the point where I was like her twin… I even had the same metabolism as her. Nana said that woman could eat almost anything and not get fat; almost anything because she was so damn picky apparently… well she was a model at some point in her life after all. The only thing Nana always told me was "Even if you look like her twin, never sleep with an angel Christine. It'll be your downfall just as it was hers. Does like us don't mix with those like them."

"But dad never smelled like an angel… I mean he had moments when he smelled funny, but still… Was he an angel? Did Nana know?"

"Perhaps. Maybe he's the reason you're here." Sebastian said as he took a deep breath and released it on my neck. Wait, when did he get so close to me? Not that I really mind… 'Why?' I thought… 'Why don't I mind it?'

"I mean it feels good, but still… why?" I asked out loud.

"Why what? And what feels good?" He asked me.

"Eh, ah… umm" I should lie… so why don't I? why is my mind blank? Come on Chriss… You're stronger than this… But his smell… tainted, bad, evil, tasty, safe… 'Safe?'

"Why safe?" I asked myself.

"Hmm?" he seemed busy breathing in my scent.

"Is it that good? My smell…" I asked quite curious.

"It's no longer plan, it's pure." He said opening his eyes and looking at me in the mirror.

"Pure? How can it be pure with all the bad things that I did?" I asked lowering my gaze. It's not like I'm really ashamed about it… it's part of who I was, of what makes me, me… I'm open about it… about my past, about everything, so why lower my eyes? Why do I suddenly feel like I'm not enough?

"Souls don't work like that. You keep them pure be believing." He said now touching his nose on the skin of my neck.

"Believe? In what? I hate God. So what do I believe in?" Now I was even more confused.

"Only you know the answer to that question." He said while rubbing his nose a little more on my neck.

All this questions… I want to just ask them… and it feels like the right time, he seems drunk with my smell, if I can say that… I feel the need to let them out… "Why do I fell so safe with you?"

I said it… I asked him that… I feel so light.

He opened his eyes and instead of answering me, he asked another question. "Why is your smell constantly changing? More and more tempting, delicious." He said, then he licked my neck. I couldn't stop the noise I made even If I wanted to. That seemed to snap him. He pushed me against the mirror, then started licking my neck, sucking it here and there, leaving little red spots behind… hickeys… 'He's marking me.' I thought. And God did I not feel good in that moment. I felt owned… but not like in a bad way… in a way that I felt protected at the same time, like no man will approach me now, I was marked by him, and I loved it… I felt passion, desire and lust all together. I felt his teeth teasing my neck, then his tongue and then his lips all the way behind my ear. I felt his teeth bite a little bit into my skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make me moan… "Ah!" was the only sound I made as I arched my back and tilted my head to the left to give him more access. I was giving myself to him completely, it was scary how good it felt. "Se… bas… tian-ah…" I tried to call his name. I wanted more, way more and it was scary.

That seemed to do the trick; he opened his eyes and looked at my neck. "I… apologize, Lady Christine." He said as he released me. Part of me was sad and felt lonely, the other side was kicking the other side's ass for thinking that…

"You still have to get dressed, Lady Christine." I turned and looked at him like a deer that was caught in headlight eyeing the piece of clothing they called "corset"… the one I heard that could kill you really, really slow… I always wanted to try and kill someone with one, but I didn't want to be killed by it…

"Oh dear God…" was the only phrase I could say.

"Now, now Lady Christine. Is that something you will say in front of a demon?" he asked while tilting his head slowly to the left… this fucker was clearly amused… think Criss, THINK!

"Ok… ok… easy now… we wouldn't want any accidents, right?" I asked unsure of myself… shit, holy fucking flying bloody Marry on her fucking period and PMS! He will see me birthmark… now this I cannot let to happen.

Ok Chriss… Bed and then door… right look him in the eyes, c'mon you have this screaming bitch by the hair… just breath, twist, pull and spit… easy.

The moment I was ready to "book it" I let my signature cocky smirk on my lips and just ran for the bed, jumped on it, ran to the door, opened it, turned around and yelled at him "I have an hourglass figure! I don't need a corset you idjit!" slammed the door and rand for it.

Do I still need to say I have no memory of any hallway in this house?... Fuck it, yolo mother fucker! I should change my language… there are children around here.

* * *

**In all honesty, I would have written more, it was fun... but I need to go to bathroom... it's like 3:30AM here and my dog looks like she's having an orgasm while cleaning her paws... she's sha****king and raising her tail like nobody's business... she's having a party right next to me... now I feel like the third wheel... so yeah... R&R! and good morning! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well Y'ellow there young lads! Guess what here's another chapter and it's not even lake 2:00AM yet... and I even proof read it... well kind of... This chapter felt pretty easy to write and is shorter than the last one by like 1.000 words :) Tell me what you think about all this, it'll help me lots!**

* * *

I don't know how many right's I took and just how many left's. Nor how many steps I walked, but I know I was in a bad area of this house. How? Well for one it was dark, cold and it felt abandoned. How can a house that's used can look and feel abandoned you ask? Well… I don't know… I felt residue of laughter, happiness and joy, but it was all too distant. It didn't belong to Ciel nor the other servants, it was older… a mother, a father and a daughter… so distant. Too distant, these feelings belong to those before Ciel. Their presence was faint but I could feel it, still. The most powerful one came from a room down the hallway, it was a dancing room. One of those where the teacher teaches you to dance, the walls were covered with mirrors and the floor covered with some material to keep it from being damaged. I felt the emotions of a mother, a proud loving mother watching her daughter exceed at dancing. These little feelings put a little smile on my face, it felt warm and fuzzy. I got out of the room and closed the door behind me, letting those residue feelings stopped in time and space to play again and again, in a continuous loop. I kept moving on, down the hallway when I felt it. A presence, it was faint, as if fading, but I could still feel it.

I got closer to the said room and lifted my right hand to touch the door. To feel it's energy, to feel if it was good or evil… It felt sad, only sadness came from behind the door. So I decided to open the it.

"Excuse me…?" Was I being silly? Why yes. But I've learned from the past not to scare beings that are oblivious to your presence.

I entered the room and close the door behind me; I looked around the room itself. I couldn't see much even though there was light coming from the sun outside. Something was blocking it. Yes, yes, I know… "How can something or someone block the sun in the middle of the day and make it seem dark in the hallways and in the room? It's not possible!" Calm down and let me give you a little lesson about spirits… it's about the feelings… it's all about their connection to the house or the room. It's weird to explain but… picture this: outside is sunny, but not warm, so there must be sun coming in… right? But if you're like… a little psychic, then the light is automatically dulled by hate, distress, pain and anger that resides within the house… it's air, feeling, vibe, however you want to call it, it's darker, colder. And honestly this whole house is like this… but this part is worse especially this room… the sun was blocked by this black mass who was just starring outside or whatever it was doing, letting little light inside.

Calmed down now? Even a little? Well back to the story now, God I'm like Wade now, breaking the forth wall… Deadpool… really? No one? I'm disappointed.

"Um… Are you alright?" Sure ask a big black mass like creature if it was fine… what could go wrong?

The said black mass seemed to turn half its body towards me… how do I know that? Well light was entering the room dummy.

I looked around the room now… nothing weird… An armchair next to the black mass, a fire place that was half covered and a half covered white piano. I heard shuffling and turned around to look behind me, only to find the black mass extremely close and into my personal space. I flinched, but I didn't step back… even though it was this close I still felt sadness emanating from it.

"Play…?" It mumbled. It sounded somehow female. "Play…?" It said again.

I turned to look at the piano then started going towards it… it's presence was fading and it emanated nothing but sadness… so why not?

"Do you like something specific? Something that I might know?" I asked while taking the covers off the piano and sitting down in front of it. It was… "Beautiful" would not do it justice… in the least.

"Piano…" It said. I looked down the piano thinking what to play, then I just decided to play something easy, something Nana taught me, a song passed down from her mother who learned it from her mother and so on I guess.

"Ok… let me see" My fingers slowly touched the keys. It was so long since I've played an instrument let alone come in contact with them. Almost two years now since I've gave up that life…

As I started playing the song, transforming it to a piano only song, I felt memories of a broken me and Nana come back, how she tried her best with me. (A.N.: the song for this part is called "Memories From Russia" by Amadeus, you can check it out)

I was so caught up in the song I never realized that the black mass turned into a girl my age or a little older. After I was done with the song I looked up to see her staring at me. She was of medium high; she had a slender body with a little bit of curves, but more on the slender side. She had a beach blond hair, and brown eyes, small lips, pale pink in color. Her skin was like milk, her facial expression was a little surprised, she tilted her head a little to the right and spoke.

"Memories from Russia?" she asked with a noticeable Russian accent.

I looked at her and said "Yes, how did you know?" while turning in my spot to face her.

"Is it still passed down in the family?" she asked. "Family"? As in my and hers together? She looked familiar, but still…

"Um… family?" I decided to ask.

"Yes. Are we not related?" she asked me.

I studied her face a little more… she knew the song, that song is only taught in family. "Which one?" I asked her.

She looked even more confused. "Arshun, Meier, Verden or Cherlin? Which one?" There are only four surnames before 1887. That are russian, that is.

" Meier. Sonya Meier." She answered.

I looked at her… of course! That's why she seemed familiar. The old photos… "Sonya Meier, younger sister of Milana Verden, great grandmother of Natasha Ravenclaw. You were born in 1840 October, scorpio." I said getting up and going closer to her.

"Surname Meier, your maiden name." I said sadly looking a bit down.

"Phantomhive… I was engaged." She said going back at the window, no longer blocking the sun like before.

I looked up at her. "Were… What happened?" I said as I moved closer to her, unsure if I'll be able to touch her giving the fact that she was fading.

"There was a big fire, me, my mother in law, her younger son and husband; together with the servants… we all died. I was to marry Eugene in the summer; I was waiting for him to come from the city. He was a "Watch Dog" of the black market… that's what the Phantomhives have always done. That's how we met." She said quietly. She moved to sit down in the armchair and I went to look out the window.

It wasn't that much of a view, there was a big tree in front of the window but the way the sun shined thru its leaves was calming.

"Why are you still here?" I asked breaking the silence between us.

"I'm trapped." Was all that she said, which meant that she didn't know why.

"In the loop?" I looked at her face. Her eyes slightly wider.

"You can hear them?" she asked me shocked "Not even the demon can hear us. Yet you can…" she said.

"I'm more… perceptive? Sensible? I just can hear and see ghost, ghost residue, residue of feelings, loops… more easily. He can't hear nor see you or the loop because you're fading… and the loop is residue." I said turning my back to the window and leaning on it. "I'm not even sure he can hear or feel me here… the loop might be only residue, but it's dense… this makes a perfect hiding spot. A blind spot."

She only hummed in acknowledge while looking out the window again.

Silence soon fell between us again, until I broke it once more.

"Do you know who did it? Or do you have any idea?"

She looked straight into my eyes and answered without beating an eye "Angela."

"Angela?" I repeated.

"Yes… Apparently Angela was a noble lady of the higher court. Or so I've heard. It seemed that she wanted Eugene for herself. But when she found out about me and him being engaged, her reaction wasn't good. She… cursed me before she killed me."

I looked at her… I don't know what to say… at all.

She took my silence as a 'go on' so she continued. "The house was on fire, it started from the kitchen. I was drinking tea with my mother in law when we smelled the smoke. We went to the doors but before we reached them, they opened. Angela was there. Elisabeth, my mother in law pulled this sword out of nowhere and went at her. She told me to run, before I even got out of the room, Angela killed her and started chasing me down. She chased me all the way over here, then she started saying that I ruined everything, that now she'll never rid the world of evil. She started cursing my blood saying 'I'll hunt everyone down! I'll ruin each and everyone's lives! Worse, one of your blood descendants will marry and bear the children of an angel!' Then she put her sword thru my stomach… I was three months pregnant. I had yet to tell Eugene. The wound didn't kill me, it killed my child. The fire killed me."

I looked at her shocked. "My mother might have done that… marry and bear the children of an angel. They're all dead, hopefully even my father." I said feeling tears in my eyes. My vision was blurry. I felt a hand on my left one, I looked at Sonya. She was crying "I'm sorry." She said.

I shook my head and said "Don't. The only thing that you did was to fall in love and follow your heart. And that in my book is not wrong, it's good. If there's anyone to hate and wish dead is that Angela bitch." As I let my tear fall down, god it's been so long since I cried, cried for my family, my past.

"Say… do you want to see heaven?" I asked Sonya as I closed my eyes and whipped some tears only to be replaced with new ones.

She looked at me and smiled a little as she still cried. "Yes. I would like that. Yet you seem to forget that I'm trapped here, in the loop."

I bent down, getting on my knees in front of her. Taking her hands in mine and told her "I'm not a miracle worker or performer… I cannot open the gates of heaven, sadly. But I can try to "eat" your "hell" or "bindings" however you may call them. Your connection to this earth, helping you to move on. Worst case scenario… I can't free you but I can make you "oblivious" so to say. It will be like you're in your own heaven with your loved ones; that is until you fade away… will you take it?" I asked her looking in her eyes all this time.

She closed her eyes and smiled saying "Anything would be better that this."

I closed my eyes and started concentrating. This wasn't my first rodeo. I knew what to do, and when to do it. Nana saw to it that I knew all this. I started thinking 'Lala, Nana, if one of you can hear me. Please help me talk to God. Carry my voice thru his gates, thru his paradise. And tell him to open his heart for Sonya. To open his gates and arms for her. I may not be religious, nor believe in him completely and even hate him, but Sonya is fading away. She's in pain, she has nothing wrong but fall in love and follow her heart. So Lala, please carry my voice thru his paradise, thru heaven and let it be heard. This is me begging, pleading and praying. Not for me, but for my blood relative, for my ancestor, but above it all, a lost soul. A lost child, God's child. I will try to eat whatever sin, binding, trap or evil power holding her here. So God, I'm begging you. Let her in, have mercy and pity on a lost soul and open the gates to your heaven. To her paradise.' I felt tears coming down my face, I heard Sonya ask if I was ok. I started saying out loud "In this time and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power…"

I felt my hair break free from my high ponytail, floating around me like a halo. I felt my eyes open. I already knew they were glowing a neon velvety red. I knew my nails were black, that I had now fangs. I knew this all too well to care anymore.

I felt my powers awaken like a dormant beast, awakened by my favorite phrase. I felt my blood lust, my locked up anger now free, filling my empty soul, giving me the adrenaline and feeling I always crave. The feeling of rough, raw power.

"Let my voice be heard, known and feared. Let it travel thru time and space; let it reach the darkest corners of the galaxy. Let it travel and be heard in hell and heaven. I order thee, I command thee. Free this lost soul, spare this lost child from evil. Let her rise to thee haven all mighty. In this time, and in this hour I call upon, my ancient power. Day to day, night to night. Blood to blood, ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. Let me eat, devour thee almighty sin, child." At the last phrase my voice was demonic, sensual… myself, my beast. I could feel my soul being filed with evil, with sins. It was the same feeling you get from pouring perfectly warm water on your body. I was eating it, it was working.

I opened my eyes to see Sonya glowing a warm shade of yellow; she was warm, happy, at peace. I kept her hands in mine until I was holding nothing but air. The last image of her burned in my mind… her happy face, her smile.

As I felt her presence leaving this world, I put my hands in front of me, intertwining my fingers and did something that I always did.

"I thank thee, Dear Lord. For taking pity on the lost child. For opening your gates, as well as your arms for her lost and tormented soul. Amen."

I felt my powers becoming dormant once again, my beast happy with her meal was now purring deep within me. I returned to my human self and I got up. Not leaving my spot before bringing my hands in front of me once again, praying. But now it wasn't to God, but to my sister and Nana. 'Thank you Lala, Nana for carrying my voice thru heaven. I am more than grateful for you two watching over me and listening to me. I hope you're happy. Amen' with this I was done. I covered the white piano and then left the room closing the door behind me. Not leaving the hallway before marking it with my powers, again, this shall make a good hiding spot.

* * *

**'Sup? Hope you enjoyed it I had a lot of fun trying to figure out the family tree on Christy's side I now have a file full of names and birth's and death's and a bunch of numbers... I'm really tempted to post it just for lol's... I'm also thinking of starting a Ghost Hunt fanfiction JohnXOC... but I'm not even sure if I did the supernatural part "ok" here at all... so please leave a review if you liked it or just have something to say**

**bye**


End file.
